Kids with Wings Aren't Monsters
by yayturtle
Summary: When Percy and friends are on parol looking out for monsters on Halloween night, they suspect a group of 6 winged kids, and they attack. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Maximum Ride and Percy Jackson Crossover

Monsters

Prologue

Percy's POV

Why I am so incredibly jumpy on Halloween, I don't know. But I do know Halloween is the perfect disguise for monsters. Mrs. O' Leary jumped about. Mom said she could come to stay with us for Halloween as long as she stayed in a designated Mrs. O'Leary room we made for her. You probably call it a garage. I tried to calm her down but she was just too excited. She hopped about shaking the ground every time she landed. Some kids stopped by the window and she went wild. The kids outside screamed as she bounded happily towards the door. She burst through the splintering wood and took off.

"Mrs. O'Leary!" I called after her.

She just kept running. It took me a second but I decided to follow her. I took off after her. And for a minute I thought I had lost her. Then I heard her crashing through the bushes in the forest beside our new home. The forest was a dangerous place especially at night. I had to after her though. I cautiously ran into the woods. I rarely went into them, but I knew how to get out if needed. I ran for a minute and saw that it was quiet. Mist rounded all the trees; I could barely see anything. I took a step forward a heard a twig snap behind me.

I slowly and stilly turned my head to see my approachers. The next thing I saw before I screamed were two eager faces each wearing a disgusting look.

"Boo!" They both shouted.

I screamed and fell back. Then my attackers laughed. Next in their sinister plan they ripped off their faces. The first one seemed to just grow long blonde hair, the other seemed to impersonate well himself.

"You should've seen the look on your face!" Annabeth laughed.

"Sorry, Annabeth made me do it."

My face heated up and Annabeth reached down and pulled me up. They discarded their masks in a trashcan. Then I realized I had reached the other side of the forest. I brushed off my pants.

"We came by looking for you and your mom said Mrs. O'Leary had come home. She said to come get you."

"You have a fine way of doing it too."

"Percy…"

"Now if you'll excuse me."

"Percy…"

"I'm going to go stuff my face with candy left over from the trick or treaters."

"Peeeercy!"

"What?"

"Look at those kids."

"Yeah, they smell funny," Grover, agreed.

"They're just kids."

"No, they wouldn't be out here, and why would they be staring at us if they were just kids."

A group of six or so kids were looking at us from across the street. From what I could make out, there were three girls and three boys. I looked back at Annabeth and we both instantly knew we had to be ready for a fight.

"I think we should destroy them before they destroy us," Grover said.

Max's POV

Across the street three kids stared at us. We stared right back.

"I think we should destroy them before they destroy us," one said. That was our cue to get a move on. We continued on through the streets. We walked in silence. Erasers had great hearing. And we knew we had to prepare for a fight. Man, Halloween is great.

Percy's POV

We moved in swiftly. We saw them come into the alley. And we prepared. I looked over at Annabeth. She nodded. The whole group of monsters came into view. And let me say, the one I was in charge of killing was hot. She was tall and thin, with nice hair. Then one thought came to mind. _Empousa_. Grover announced silently

"Now." And I jumped from my hiding place with Rip tide arched above my head. I slashed down on the monster's side ripping her shirt and blood spilled. I was pretty much over monsters not exploding into golden dust. They had gotten much more developed over the years. Annabeth jumped on the tall dark boy, and he caught her. He grabbed her by the arms and flung her hard against the wall. I got distracted and watched Annabeth. Then the one I cut, I realized hadn't even winced and she gave me a hard punch in the stomach. Grover hopped down behind the group and then I saw the two smallest come up to him. The small blond girl rushed at him kicking him in a place no satyr wants to be kicked. Then the other blond boy gave him a blow to his stomach.

I was caught off guard again and hit over the head. On instict I acted and I grabbed her arm and twisted it. A loud snap overcame the crowd and then the tall dark one kicked me in the side and I landed blacking out as Annabeth and Grover had done. The last thing I saw was Grover being attacked upon by two more kids, another boy and girl. That's when I realized we had been beat.

I opened my eyes and looked around. The dark goth kid was sitting upright against the alley wall. The blonde hot girl laid cut and bleeding on his lap. He stroked her hair softly while a girl with dark skin was pressing down on the wound I caused with a jacket sleeve. I decide to be still. They still had a little energy.

Max's POV

I lay there on Fang's lap slowly bleeding to death as he had done once when eraser's had attacked in Washington. Except this time there wasn't a guy jogging down the beach with a cell phone and a pair of paramedics. I breathed slowly and heavily. Poor Angel. She was softly crying for me, in fear that I might die. I reached out my good arm reassuring her. Nudge was pressing down on my ever-bleeding wound. Iggy was sitting on the look out on the roof, and Gazzy was watching me intently. I heard movement in front of me, but my vision was getting kind of blurry. I know fang heard it too because he was instantly alert.

The kid who had attacked me was getting up.

"Angel get over here," Fang said calmly. He lifted my head and got up. Angel came and sat in his place. He put my head down on Angel's lap and walked towards the boy. I lifted my head.

"Fang don't he's just a human!"

"A human with a sword who tried to kill you."

Fang continued on.

Percy's POV

The guy came toward me slowly. I saw Annabeth get up. I got Riptide ready, and he got ready as he stopped.

"Percy!" "Fang!"

"What?" The guy called Fang and I said at the same time.

"Fang," repeated Nudge. "She's unconscious!"

"Percy, they're just mortals," Annabeth stated.

"No, they're not. Riptide can only cut through mortals," I said ready to protect my group at any moment.

One of the guys who kicked Grover's butt came down from a rooftop. He looked around for a minute went to where Fang was, and took his place helping the girl. The boy, Fang came over and said,

"As far as I can tell, you're not an eraser, but, you still hurt Max, and are going to help us help her."

"Fine," Annabeth said before I could answer.

"And you're clearly not a monster." I said still a little angry.

"I'm Fang. That's Max."

Fang turned and walked away.

"And I'm Percy."

"Whatever."

Fang's POV

I hated trusting these guys. The least I could do was keep the wings a secret. They looked like just kids, but who knows what they are. Besides Max needed help. And the only way we could stay in a group and help her was if they helped. I just couldn't send a flock member or myself out on Halloween. I heard the girl I had knocked senseless whisper to the kid, Percy.

"Hey um, Fang, Should we call the hospital-"

"No!" I shouted instantly turning on my heel.

"Okay, Okay. In that case I think I know someone who can help," said the Percy kid. I turned back and walked in Max's direction. The weird looking kid the rest of the flock had beat up still lay n the ground. I scooped him up with one hand, turned unexpectedly back to then, and tossed the animal looking boy to them. They gasped, but just barely caught him.

"Who is this person who might be able to help?" I asked suddenly and questioningly.

"Someone, named… Chiron."

Percy's POV

"Whoa, you mean like the mythology character."

"And if he can't I can see if Nico can."

"Percy, I don't think Nico would be able to. He just found this strength, and plus she isn't dead."

I looked at Annabeth like _really? It could be useful._ She looked down.

"Wait, so why don't you just contact this Chiron dude, and hurry up?"

"Fine."

I pulled out a hose from underneath someone's house and Annabeth pulled out a golden drachma. I turned on the water. Annabeth threw the coin in and a rainbow appeared, despite the surrounding fog. I saw the smallest look of worry on Fang's face, and the other kids looked even scareder.

I said a few words in Greek to freak Fang out even further, and then Chiron appeared. He had Dionysus's new ipod and was singing out loud to Beyonce's song Single Ladies. I had to laugh at this. Over to the side Annabeth couldn't stop laughing. I heard Dionysus's voice in the background yelling at Chiron for taking his ipod. Chiron opened his eyes, and took the earplugs out. He walked over to a table and placed the ipod down. Then he hurried over and nearly walked into us. Before he did he stopped.

"OH HI PERCY!" he said.

"Happy Halloween!"

"Chiron! We need some help. We found some kids we think. We thought they were monsters but they completely ignorant to the celestial bronze, except in our fight I injured one, and now we need you to help fix her."

"Hold up!" Fang shouted.

"You thought we were monsters? What an insult. Well just saying here, we thought you were Erasers," He said.

"What is that boy talking about?"

"That's Fang, he's one of the kids we attacked, and actually we're not sure what erasers are either so…" Annabeth trailed off.

"Can you move her here? Is she too badly wounded to move? Can she even pass through the lines?"

"Well we don't know. I don't think she is a demi-god, or a mortal, or a monster."

"That makes it all clear," Fang said.

"… You're lunatics. That's why you attacked us. Yeah, I'm not sure how you're pulling off this water thing but demi-gods? That is the last thing we could possibly be. And I'm pretty sure Jed nor doctor Martinez are Gods or Goddesses."

"We're not lunatics. Chiron can you send some people over?"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, why?"

"The only one here is Clarisse."

I groaned, "Send her over."

The vision faded and now water only came down. We screwed it off and then that's when Fang decided he just couldn't catch on to this concept.

" What are you really?"

"We're demi-gods. I'm the son of Poseidon and thi-"

"Are you telling me you're dad is a fish dude?"

"Yeah."

"It's either I was right about the lunatic thing or I need to be sent to get my hearing checked."

"As I was saying, this is Annabeth, daughter of Athena, and that's Grover. He's a satyr."

"He's a satyr! That is so cool. He's half sheep right?" Asked the little blond boy in excitement.

"Half… Goat…" Grover muttered. I turned back to Fang.

"Well?" I asked.

"Prove it."  
"Fine I will." I came to the puddle of water the hose left, and I tried a new trick of mine. I focused on the water and reached a hand out. It rose, and then as I slowly made the ascent to my full height, the water followed. Then,

"That's-" Before he could say another unpleasant word, I drew back my arm and made a throwing motion and the water splatted him in the face.

"That's it!" He got up grabbed a pale of water and threw it on me. For a moment all was quiet. Then he noticed I wasn't glistening wet with water. He dropped the pale and dropped right where he was sitting into an upright position staring at the wet floor and my dry shoes and pant legs.

"You called?" A deep feminine voice asked.

"Clarisse."

"Percy." She walked over to where Max was and instantly Fang was up and alert, making sure no one hurt his girlfriend even further.

"We need to get her to Chiron as soon as possible," I explained.

She nodded. Then she carefully bent over to lift her head off of the youngest kids lap. Fang looked alarmed and said,

"I got her shoulders."

"I'll elevate her feet," Clarisse declared.

Fang grasped her arms ever so gently he looked as if he couldn't hurt a fly. But I knew all to well that it was not the case. He had just beaten us in battle and as if Clarisse had read my mind she said,

"It looks like you got in a fight. Who won?"

"They did, almost instantly. But I got her cut her side."

"I don't get it."

"What, You managed to help save the world but you can't beat a couple of kids."

"Hey!" Fang and I said at the same time.

"Sorry," Clarisse said.

We walked for a couple of minutes and then arrived at a familiar car. Then I recognized it as Argos's car. We all climbed 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The ride and Places.

(Hey! I forgotten to say this is before Fang and The Last Olympian

Fang's POV

We were in a car. Yes that's right. A small closed in space. In the light, I could tell Max's wound wasn't as bad as mine that one time, but still enough blood lost to push someone into unconsciousness. Max was in my lap. She looked so sweet. I had one hand between her folded wings, and the other resting on her waist. The bleeding had gone down a lot, and I could just see Max, up and at em' in several hours.

The car ride was slow and quiet. Max stirred once or twice but that was it. Even Nudge was quiet. This would almost be a first. Percy was in the front seat, Annabeth and Grover were in the semi- middle, Angel and I were in the other half o the middle, and Iggy, Gazzy and Nudge were in the far back. Max was in my lap, and of course the driver was in the driver's seat. This driver was odd. He had like ten eyes just on his face. It makes me wonder. How does he hold sharp objects with out poking an eye out on his hands? Clarisse the other girl had left to tell Percy's mother where he was. Then she would ride his giant dog home.

We arrived at what looked like a strawberry field and there was a big hill, with a tree. The man with many eyes opened the door and I climbed out with Max. Everyone else filed out and Percy started the way up the hill. At this point Max was already healing and I wanted to leave. But, the rest of the flock wanted to join them, so I really didn't have a choice.

I got several offers to help carry Max but I turned them all down. We all climbed the hill and reached the top. There was some uneasy hesitation when Percy started down hill and he waited to see if I could get in. I could, but he just shook his head, completely. On the top we reached another small space. It was an okay size, but it was still something that more people were in. I hate people. Humans that is. The only humans I don't hate are Max's mom and her half sister. There are some humans that I don't mind, but I wouldn't like to see all the time. But anyway back to cabin.

I think that I heard the oversized cabin called the big house. But I can't be sure. When we reached the top a guy stepped out. He was wearing an orange T-shirt with the words CAMP HALF- BLOOD. I figured that it was the name of the camp. My eyes moved to his legs and they weren't human.

"Well hello. My name is Chiron, and I believe you needed some help?"

"Yes, Chiron. Fang?"

I stepped up and Percy's eyes widened.

"It was bigger right? Why is it smaller? How did it heal that fast? It was bigger right-"

"Whoa, okay first of all you sound like Nudge and second of all it did get smaller, but we heal quickly, so its normal, but it is still really deep."

I figured that was enough to keep him quiet.

"Well, we can still bandage her up, but that's about all I can do."

"That'll be good."

We all hurried inside and he bandaged her, barely not noticing her wings. Every time he came close I closed my eyes to avoid any oncoming looks, just in case.

"Well she's all bandaged."

"Thanks."

"Um, Fang is it? Can I get you to come with me outside for a minute?"

"Okay."

I walked over to where Iggy was sitting and tapped his hand twice signaling that he was in charge until either Max woke up or I returned.

"Chiron pushed open the door and walked out. Every step he took his hooves made a loud clopping noise that lingered in my ears.

"Okay, I just want to try and figure something out. On the Iris message, I heard you say that you were definitely not a demi-god. You don't look like a monster in any way, and now's the time to see if you are mortal."

He backed up, and said,

"Follow me."

I followed then,

"Stop there."

I stopped.

"Now take a step forward."

I moved forward and nothing happened.

"So, how does this determine anything?"

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Percy walk at the door and come to where we were standing.

"Is he a mortal?"

"No."

"What than what is he?"

"I don't know."

I looked at them back and forth. Then Chiron said something that made me freeze.

"The only possible thing I can think of right now is if he had animal DNA."

When I froze, they both looked at me.

"Is everything okay Fang?"

"Yeah, everything is okay."

"Fang! Fang Max is up Max is up!" Nudge called.

I jogged over to the building keeping my wings flat. I slid through the hall and came in. Max was sitting upright cradling Angel, who was holding Celeste. Thank goodness, saved by the nudge.

"Hey, you."

"This is odd. Usually you get all worried about where you are when you wake up."  
"Yeah, but Iggy was visible, and he looked fine, so I've kind of gotten over that."

"I am still confused about those kids we saw in the alley though."

"They were just demi- god kids who mistook us for monsters."  
"Told you!" Iggy shouted.

Long pause… no reply…

"Don't make them show you. He has water issues."

I pointed to Percy in the doorway. He waved.

"You ready to go?"

"Yep. Up and away."

"No! I mean um… they don't um know yet…" I whispered.

"Know what?" Grover asked.

"That we like to travel… by plane…" I answered hoping that would cut it.

Grover hesitated and said, "Cool! I do too."

A sigh of relief escaped my lips.

"It sounds like you're planning to leave, why don't you stay if it's alright with your parents," Chiron asked.

"Well, um…"

"What, is there something wrong?"

" No, except that um, well never mind."

"Do you have parents?"

"Well duh, somewhere…" Nudge trailed off.

"Are you saying that you don't know where your parents are?"

Silence.

"Well, if you don't know where they are whose care were you left under?" All the flock turned and looked at Max.

"You're telling me Percy injured your babysitter?"

"No! I'm the leader of th-" Max stopped in mid sentence. She glanced at me. "I'm the leader of the family… but we're not completely related… just Gazzy and Angel over there"

"I think we should all go outside." I said in my voice cracking slightly on side.

"I totally agree, it is really stuffy in here." Max talked immediately after I finished.

"That is a great idea. Why don't you go get a preview of our camp? Take a look around. Or you can rest, your choice."

"Okay. I have a question. Actually several," Nudge said with a grin.

"Oh geez," Max and I said at the same time.

"Here we go…" Iggy muttered.

"How do you sit down with your horse behind? Can you gallop? Do you eat hay? Have you ever worn pants? I thought you were dead from the mythology? Do you ever die? How many demi-gods are there? Can I have some candy? I like chocolate milk do you? I also enjoy cheese…"  
I helped Max up and everyone but Nudge and Chiron left. Before I turned the corner I took a good look at Chiron's face. It was in more of a baffled expression than anything else. He was all like _how in the world can a 12-year-old say this much in one breath? This is crazy!_

It was frickin' hilarious.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Time for some real erasers!

Max's POV

I woke up today wondering if Chiron was still alive. After Nudge's first questioning of him, we ate and the cycle repeated. I got up and I slid to the door. Everyone was outside waiting for me.

"Hey Max! Percy said he would take us on a tour!"

This ought to be interesting. I had to agree though because the smaller members of the flock wanted to.

"Okay. On with the tour," I said dully.

Fang's POV

The tour was almost over, and we had now arrived at the beach. My shirt was singed. We had just completed a full class of rock climbing. I don't know… Maybe I could've gotten a warning. Maybe. Maybe about the lava. The rest of the flock stayed there with Grover so now it was just Percy and I. Real thrilling…

So anyway were headed toward the beach. We walked up the hill, Percy rambling on about how the beach was one of his favorites, when he yelled, "Thalia!" Percy yelled. He started running. I ran after him. Then I stopped running. The boy named Sam that Max had once dated was standing over a punk looking girl. I stopped. "Percy wait," I said calmly. Percy didn't stop. He knelt over by the girl that I assumed was called Thalia.

"Thank you for finding what I needed," Sam said to Percy.

I stiffened. Percy looked up in pure horror at the morphing person.

"W-why did you hurt Thalia?" he asked.

"To get the information I needed," he growled.

"So where is my old date?" he asked me.

"No where. She's no where."

Sam started towards me.

Then he cowered. I saw Percy behind him. His sword was stuck in Sam's heel.

"_Bocala samiroy" _I shouted at the top of my lungs so Max could hear, or at least Iggy. I said it twice more.

I turned. Sam was on me again. I grabbed and tossed him. He hit the ground and just kept sliding. A minute later he stopped. Thalia groaned and squirmed a little. Her eyes opened and I was instantly at her side I helped her up and handed her off to Percy who silenced her before she could talk.

"Take her away and go get Max!" I demanded. He nodded and set off.

I inched over to the place Sam was standing.

Then I went all out. I started with an uppercut, and he started with a dodge and then slashed at my back, hitting pieces of my wings. I fell over landing flat on my face in the sand. I hopped up and punched him square in the back of the head.

He looked at me in anger and howled. Just then hundreds of Erasers seemed to grow out of the water, and sand. They all came forward, and they all came at me. Sam still visible was drowning in a sea of Erasers laughing an evil laugh that just barely described him.

I could no longer see him under the blanket of wolf men. Then he suddenly bursts out of the Erasers in mid jump when he was hit by something. It looked as if it were going 150 miles an hour. It hit him and they both tumbled into the sea. Then a light bulb went of in my head. Max.

I turned and saw Percy and the others run towards me. I glanced at them then turned and plowed through the sea of Erasers. I kicked and punched until I had made a small clearing. I ran over to where Percy was.

"You can breath under water right?" I asked panting. Then I noticed blood on the ground and realized it was my own, and the pain came rushing through me making my senses tingle. It was my back. I pushed through my own pain gaining a temporary headache and rushed to Percy I lifted him up and I ran back through the dazed Erasers.

"You're gonna help me to help Max."

I through him in the water and heard a splash then I dived in myself. I choked for a minute. The water here wasn't the cleanest. A stinging pain came back as the salt water assaulted my wound. I did an underwater wince. Then I plowed my way through the water. I saw Percy join me. Then a splash came from behind us. I fully expected Erasers to come following us but no. It was Angel. She waved. Then I noticed that Percy was freaking out. He was all like, _how are you still alive! There is no air down here!_

I pointed to my gills. He was bound to find out about the wings soon. So, he might as well know about the wings.

Angel swam up to me and smiled then she pointed downward. I looked and nearly shouted underwater. Sam was down there beating Max! It was unbelievable. I couldn't just float there.

_Fang Look!_

_Angel get out of there! I know!_

_No Look closer!_

I peered. Then I noticed that Sam was getting a little blue in the face. He didn't have gills. I pushed through the water, and punched him in the neck. He went forward, then Max kicked his head back and even in the water I could clearly hear the sickening crack from his neck. Then he just kind of floated there. We heard a small scream and our heads whipped towards Percy and Angel. They were defending themselves from some oncoming erasers.

_Angel…_ I thought.

_Angel?_

_Yes?_

_Go to the surface!_

_I don't wanna._

_Go._

_Now! The rest of the flock needs your help._

_Fine._

She swam up and Max and I zoomed up to Percy fighting back Erasers all the way. These erasers were all transformed so Percy's eyes were wide as he fought the "monsters" and they didn't die with one slice of his sword. We formed a triangle, back to back.

We fought like 50 Erasers before finally hitting the last one. Percy was wiped out. And though we hadn't known it we had reached the bottom of the seafloor. Each of us grabbed Percy's arms and sped to the surface.


	4. Letter to the FollowersFavoritesetc

To those who follow this story, or want an update.

On a good many of my old stories, I continue to get reviews. Many of these stories I have retired or discontinued. And I regret to inform those who review with, "Plz update," or something similar, that I am no longer truly active on this account and any uncompleted stories on this account won't be continued. Some of you really want more chapters, and I'm sure this is disappointing, but bear with me.

I don't think I'll be updating on this account any more at all after this. If you really truly enjoyed one of the stories that I've discontinued, please feel free to send me a PM on my current account, Hollyn Blue.

To get to my newer account, copy and paste the following after the fanfiction address in your browser:

/u/3694349/

There you may request in a PM for me to re-write one of my previous stories. You will get to enjoy my newer styles of writing as well as a fresh and new start for the story.

I appreciate all of you so much and I hate to disappoint you like this but I have improved in my writing since these stories. Again, please request stories you'd like to see active again.

Thank you to all my reviewers and followers.

-Paris, Hollyn, Tutsune, Turtle, or whatever you may know me as.


End file.
